In U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,333, M. H. Litt et al. disclose fluorinated ethers containing at least one halogen substituent other than fluorine. Because this substituent provides a potential reactive site, the compounds can be used as intermediates in the synthesis of other compounds, particularly in the preparation of surfactants.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide fluorinated ethers which have two reactive end groups.
Another object of the invention is to provide fluorinated ethers which are particularly useful as intermediates for synthesizing monomeric materials.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process for preparing the fluorinated ethers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure. The omega-carbomethoxyperfluoroalkylene oxide iodides are, for the sake of simplicity of expression, generally referred to herein as "fluorinated ethers".